Carta de un amante
by Chic vampire
Summary: Cartas que se escriben Bella y Edward expresandose todo lo que sienten en esos 3 años de ser amantes. "Somos amantes y eso no va a cambiar porque a pesar de nuestros engaños y mentiras, yo te amo. Aunque tenga que ocultar este amor, seguiré contigo".
1. Chapter 1

_Bella:_

_Tú mientes tanto como yo. Mientes al irte de tu casa para encontrarte conmigo. Yo miento cuando digo que no mantengo relación alguna. Engañas a todo el mundo, a tus hijas, a tu marido y a ti misma. Sigues aparentando amar a un hombre que no te toca hace 3 años. Te duele mentir por tus hijas pero no piensas en mí ni en mis sentimientos. Yo fui el que estuvo contigo cuando tu padre se murió. ¿Quién estuvo para consolarte cuando tu esposo te dejo plantada en su cena de quinto aniversario? Lloraste por horas y yo te consolé. Somos amantes y eso no va a cambiar porque a pesar de nuestros engaños y mentiras, yo te amo. Aunque tenga que ocultar este amor, seguiré contigo. Continuare yendo a los espectáculos de ballet de Carly y a los maratones de Sofía, me miraras y sabrás que me torturo a mi mismo viendo todo lo que nunca podré tener. Mi único consuelo es que al menos unas horas estarás conmigo y serás mía. ¿Por qué no dejaste a tu marido cuando te lo pedí? Por tus hijas, porque ellas no se merecían crecer sin un padre y muchas cosas más. Escuche tantas veces esas excusas que ya ni siquiera pregunto. Se que algún día alguien nos descubrirá y vas a sufrir tu mas que yo pero yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. Me conformo con saber que tú me amas. Me conformo con conocer todo de ti y de tu familia y me conformo con compartirte. _

_Soy conformista, ¿no?_

_Siempre tuyo. _

_Edward_


	2. Chapter 2

_Edward:_

_Egoísta. Sé que soy egoísta. No tienes vida por mí, cambias tus horarios de trabajo para estar unas cuantas horas conmigo. Tengo dos hijas, un esposo y como si no fuera suficiente te tengo a ti. Tu que deberías ser el segundo en mi lista estas al ultimo. Tu que me amas de una manera tan honrada y pura. Yo, que no puedo gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo. Porque sí, lo hago, te amo Edward. No te pido que me perdones porque no hay excusa alguna sino que me comprendas. Tengo a Carly y a Sofía y no soportaría saber que por mi culpa no tienen a su padre. El es muy bueno con ellas, las ama de una forma extraordinaria y haría todo por ellas al igual que yo. Pude haberme negado esa noche pero no lo hice porque cuando te vi. , tus ojos me enamoraron totalmente. La noche que pasamos juntos fue maravillosa. Te enteraste que era casada y que tenía hijos y no me dejaste. Estuviste claro desde un principio de tu amor por mí, tardé un poco pero el hecho que no dejara de pensar en ti me hizo darme cuenta que también te amo. Se que te hago mucho daño y no creas que no me lo recrimine día y noche. Tienes mucha razón cuando dices que tú me consolaste pero no te considero mi paño de lágrimas, eres mucho más que eso. Eres el hombre que amo. Y no, no eres conformista porque yo soy toda tuya._

_Te amo, _

_Bella_

Gracias por su reviews, sus alertas y sus adds to favorites.

En cuanto hacerlo una historia no estoy muy segura pero si sé que me gustaría hacer unas cartas mas porque pienso transmitir en ellas todos lo sentimientos que ambos tiene por el otro.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella:_

_¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? El mismo nos presento, mi amigo de la universidad, dijo que eras su esposa. Literalmente morí cuando dijo esposa pero tenia que aceptar que una mujer tan hermosa como tu no estaría disponible. Te miraba como si fueras un trofeo y eso me molesto un poco. Una vez te pregunte si lo amabas y me dijiste que en algún momento si pero que su relación se deterioro rápidamente. Tienes dos hijas que amas mucho, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que ellas fueran mis hijas y tu mi esposa. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, después de que tu esposo se fuera a conversar con sus amigos, me cautivaron tus ojos chocolates y tú cabello marrón. Comenzamos a hablar educadamente hasta que después de unas cuantas copas te mostraste como realmente eres divertida, segura y aun así hermosa. Eres todo lo que quiero y aunque no te tenga ahora sé que el destino me recompensara algún día. Esa noche después de que te fueras, pasé toda la noche pensando en ti, me regañe en la mañana porque tú eras y eres una mujer casada." Se puede mirar, no tocar" pero yo no respete en absoluto ese dicho. Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista y no me arrepiento de nada. Si te soy sincero no esperé volver a verte pero el destino se empeño en que no fuera así. Pensé tanto después de la primera vez que hicimos el amor, considere tantas opciones y créeme cuando te digo que las intente todas. Me preguntaste cual fue mi última opción. Quedarme contigo y convertirme en tu amante, esa fue la última opción y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado._

_Te amaré siempre, _

_Edward_

Gracias por sus reviews, adds to favorites y alertas...!


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward:_

_No hay forma humana de olvidar la primera vez que nos conocimos. El instante en el cual tus ojos esmeraldas y los míos se cruzaron fue uno de los momentos mas hermosos de toda mi vida, te confieso algo, me quede hipnotizada con tu mirada y con tu sonrisa. Conversamos de cosas sin importancia pero el solo escuchar esa melodiosa voz que tienes, hacían de la conversación amena. Nunca pensé sentir esto por nadie, ni él me hacia sentir tan viva como lo haces tu. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a el? Yo lo amaba ¿no?. Una noche, después de unos de nuestros tantos encuentros, encontré las respuestas a esas preguntas. Se lo hacia porque nunca lo amé y porque yo nunca me sentí amada por alguien como tu. Yo tampoco esperé volvernos a ver pero cuando nos vimos en esa cafetería fui la mujer más feliz del mundo; serán cosas de la vida que ese día estaba sola, nos saludamos, nos sentamos en una mesa frente a frente y fuiste directo al grano cuando me preguntaste si era feliz, dudé y me salí por la tangente y respondí que uno nunca tenia la felicidad completa. No sé que paso por tu mente en ese momento pero sonreíste como un niño pequeño. Me hiciste sonreír sinceramente, conversamos y sonó la alarma de mi celular avisándome que ya era hora de recoger a las niñas del colegio, me despedí y cuando salí de la cafetería sentí un enorme vacío en el pecho. Intercambiamos números y correos antes de irnos y eso me dio esperanza. La realidad me azoto de repente, yo no debería estar deseando que tu me llamaras o me mandaras algún mensaje. Estaba mal que yo ya teniendo un esposo me fijara en otro hombre pero presentía que tal vez estarías ocupado con tu trabajo en el hospital y que te olvidarías de mí. Pero eso no pasó y no sabes cuanto me alegro._

_Te amo demasiado,_

_Bella_

Gracias por sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella:_

_En ningún momento paso por mi mente olvidarme de ti, eso es imposible. Olvidar tus ojos, tus labios, tu cara o tu cuerpo, nunca. Debería arrepentirme de lo que paso después de nuestras "citas" en la cafetería, pero no. Pasar tiempo contigo, aunque sea algunas horas, es especial y único. ¿Sabes de qué me alegro yo? De que estés conmigo, de besarte, de tocarte y de que seas mía de la misma forma en la que yo soy tuyo. No estamos en las mejores circunstancias pero sé que somos el uno para el otro. En nuestros tiempos juntos conversábamos sobre nosotros, nuestras relaciones y de tu familia, aunque me costara aceptarlo tienes una familia. Te casaste hace seis años, hace 5 tienes a Carly y hace 4 tienes a Sofía. Desde hace tres años yo formo parte de tu vida, de una forma no bien vista, pero formo parte. ¿Te acuerdas tu quinto aniversario? Lloraste como nunca y pensé que tal vez si lo amabas, te lo pregunté y me dijiste que no, estabas muy segura que no lo amabas; me confesaste que llorabas porque sabias que tu matrimonio no tenia futuro y que solo te castigabas a ti misma cuando estabas con el. Me aseguraste que desde que te había confesado mi amor no habías dejado que te tocara. No pasamos Navidad ni Año Nuevo juntos pero sé que piensas en mí como yo pienso en ti. Mis tres cumpleaños junto a ti no sé como lo hiciste pero estabas conmigo y ese era el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera desear, esos días yo soy muy feliz porque me olvido que juntos engañamos, ocultamos y hacemos daño a personas inocentes. Quisiera no solo tenerte para mí un día al año sino toda mi vida._

_Siempre contigo._

_Edward_

Gracias por sus alertas, reviews y adds to favorites...!


	6. Chapter 6

_Edward:_

_Nuestra relación esta llena de deseos que no podemos cumplir, promesas que no podemos hacer y sentimientos que no podemos mostrar. Hay tantas cosas que no podemos hacer ¿no?. La sensación de nuestras manos entrelazadas es maravillosa pero nadie aparte de nosotros puede verlo. Cuando me abrazas, me siento en las nubes pero de nuevo, nadie puede verlo. Yo también quisiera estar contigo todos los días pero tú sabes que no puedo. Te sacrificas tanto por mí y es injusto porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por ti. Alice y Rosalie me han ayudado para poder pasar contigo tus cumpleaños, sin que nadie sospeche. El primer año me iba de compras por un día entero; el segundo, nos íbamos a un Spa y el tercero, iba a pasar un día de chicas. Mentiras, cada vez salen mas fáciles. Al principio pensaba ¿Cómo les puedo hacer esto?, pero después de tantos años las mentiras salen solas. Ellas lo saben y no me juzgan, gracias a Dios. Él tiene un pasado duro, creció sin un padre y se que si me separo y lo alejo de nuestras hijas el va a sufrir mucho. Pienso en el bien de mis hijas no en el mío. ¿De que va a valer que yo este feliz contigo si ellas lo van a extrañar? No hay nada que se compare con el dolor de mis hijas. Lo peor es que yo te jalo en mi decisión. Te hago sufrir y te pido disculpas. Lo primordial para mi son ellas, si me tengo que sacrificar por ellas, lo hago. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste cuando viste a mis pequeñas? "Son igualitas a ti" y las miraste con un cariño tan grande que casi me haces llorar. Te agradezco sinceramente que las quieras. Significa mucho para mí._

_Disculpa por hacerte sufrir. _

_Con amor,_

_Bella _

Gracias por sus reviews, Adds to favorites y alertas.

Me hicieron una consulta sobre cuantos años tiene cada uno. Para mi Bella tiene 26 y Edward tiene 27 años. Cualquier consulta no dude en hacerla. XD!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella:_

_¿Quién no las podría querer?. Son unas niñas hermosas aunque un poco tercas como su madre. No te sientas culpable. Yo sé que para ti ellas van primero y te entiendo. Son lo más preciado que tienes. Eres una muy buena madre y mujer, piensas en todos menos en ti. Mi sufrimiento es nada comparado con tu sacrificio. Me conocen y yo a ellas. A Carly le encanta el ballet, es su verdadera pasión; Sofía es otro caso, ella es ella, corre con unas ganas enormes de ganar. Te felicito porque sabes como criarlas. Son grandiosas y las dos tienen tus ojos. Cuando las veo, te veo a ti de dos formas totalmente diferentes. Ellas tienen unas personalidades únicas. Tienes mucha razón cuando dices que las mentiras salen solas y a veces ya ni remordimientos tiene uno. Yo tampoco seria feliz si ellas no lo son, si quedarte a su lado es lo que tienes que hacer para que ellas sean felices, hazlo. Yo no te voy a pedir que escojas, ellas sin dudarlo deben ir primero que yo. Sé que eres capaz de hacer todo por ellas. El creció sin un padre y tu no quieres que el sufra si te separas de el. Mi amor hacia a ti es tan grande que no me importa tener que esperar que ellas crezcan y entiendan las cosas. Te envidio porque tu tienes alguien con quien hablar de lo nuestro pero yo no, preferí dejar a mi familia al margen. No porque quisiera sino porque se que no lo aceptarían y más que mirarme mal a mi te mirarían mal a ti, y eso no lo podría soportar, me dolería demasiado. Hasta ahora no puedo explicar la suerte que tengo de tenerte. Gracias a la fe, al destino o a lo que sea que te puso en mi camino. Gracias a ti por aceptarme tal como soy. Tú eres la dueña de mi vida, mi corazón y mi todo._

_¿Qué te dije cuando llame a decirte que había ganado ese premio?_

_Mi amor por ti es imposible de explicar,_

_Edward_

Sorry por la demora! Espero k ls gust! XD


	8. Chapter 8

_Edward:_

"_Yo se que no vas a poder ir pero igual vas a estar en mi corazón" lo dijiste con tanta dulzura que las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Daria todo por haber podido estar esa noche contigo. Te mentiría si te dijera que cuando les conté la verdad a mis amigas no tenía miedo. Al principio, no voy a negar, que la noticia las sorprendió pero lo único que quería en ese momento era desahogarme y ellas me escucharon. Nunca han dicho nada a nadie y no sabes cuanto se los agradezco. Espero que con el tiempo mis hijas entiendan. Ya me puede imaginar sus reproches pero tengo la esperanza de que me comprendan. Hay veces que lo que creías amor ya no lo es y el amor de tu vida aparece en el tiempo y lugar inadecuado. Ellas merecen la felicidad y creo que yo también. Tal vez hasta el la encuentre con una mujer que verdaderamente ame. Desde hace mucho tiempo creo que el mismo se engaña pensando que todo esta bien entre nosotros. Los dos sabemos que ya nada nos une más que nuestras hijas. Somos dos extraños viviendo una mentira que cada vez se ha hecho mas grande. El se ciega, me toma del brazo solo cuando estamos entre amigos y hablamos muy poco pero el pone una sonrisa como si todo estuviera bien. Si nos vieran desde afuera pareceríamos la pareja perfecta, si solo supieran todo lo que vivimos. A veces pienso en sentarme ha hablar con el y decirle todo pero no podría, el no se lo merece. Si tu no hubieras aparecido tal vez yo seguiría igual de ciega que el pensando que todo esta bien y que no tenemos problemas. Después de nuestros encuentros en la cafetería, vinieron nuestras horas juntos en tu departamento, lo que se supone que debería ser prohibido es maravilloso. El tiempo pasara y espero que todas las personas que quiero me entiendan. Sé que todo el mundo llamara a esto un error pero yo no. Yo sé que esto es amor. _

_Estaré contigo siempre,_

_Bella_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ver escrito en ese papel decir que amas es maravilloso pero que me lo digas en persona es aun mejor. Me acuerdo que era invierno, estabas mirando por la ventana de mi departamento, te quedaste ahí un largo rato pensé que tal vez tenias frío y te prepare chocolate. Me acerque y te tome con mis brazos por detrás con la intención de decirte lo que había preparado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo tu dijiste, "Te amo" tan suave y dulce que me olvide de todo y solo te bese tratando de demostrarte que yo también sentía lo mismo que tu. Después de eso beso, nos adentramos en una de las mejores noches de mi vida. _

_Una mentira, si, es una mentira en la que estoy metido. Después de haberlo odiado mucho por tenerte, yo también espero que el encuentra a alguien, después de que todo esto se termine, si es que lo hace. Cierro los ojos y te imagino, puedo pasar horas y horas recordando todos tus detalles. Eres perfecta. _

_Se que te lastimaría muchísimo si tus hijas te juzgarán duramente por esto._

_Pero estaría contigo si eso pasara que no te quepa la menor duda. Tengo un sueño muy loco que es estar sentados en un banco en un parque y ver a nuestra familia compartir. Me puedo imaginar nuestros hijos aparte de Carly y Sofía, todos con sus hijos. Puede verte a ti sonreír y me puedo ver a mi mismo con cara de idiota por tu sonrisa. Solo desearía que alguna vez eso fuera a pasar. ¿Crees tú que se cumplirá?_

_Es lo que mas deseo en la vida,_

_Edward_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bella:_

_Ya me canse. Me canse de esperar por ti, me canse de tener que ocultarnos y me canse de ser tu amante. Todo este tiempo te he esperado pero siento que no los quieres dejar. Tal vez porque no te ves sin ellos, porque tus hijas te detienen o tal vez porque si lo ames. Me duele mucho pero ya llega un momento en el que creo que debes "elegir". No te puedo pedir que elijas entre tu familia y yo entonces te hago todo mas fácil, me voy. Me voy porque quiero inútilmente tratar de olvidarme de ti, me voy porque soy un cobarde y no me atrevo a luchar por ti, porque se que tus hijas van a sufrir. Necesito intentarlo aunque no lo logre no volveré. Muchos dirían ¿todo lo que ha luchado y ahora lo deja? Luche mucho por ti pero como tu tienes tus miedos y temores yo también tengo los míos. No quiero terminar sabiendo que muchos años fui el amante de la mujer que amo y que ella nunca estuvo conmigo. Quiero tenerte junto, en mi casa, en mi cama. Tal vez esto haga las cosas mas fáciles para ti, ya no tendrás que repartir tu tiempo. Quédate con ellos, cuida a tus hijas. Dentro de algunos años ellas ni se acordaran de mí. Puedes volverlo a intentarlo con el. Mis padres me esperan mañana en su casa. Voy a pasar una temporada con ellos. Agradéceles a Rosalie y Alice. Tienes la llaves de mi departamento ven y encontraras un collar en nuestra cama, es el mismo que le dio mi papa a mi mama cuando el se fue a estudiar al extranjero durante 5 años. Guárdalo si deseas conservar algo de mi. Si no haz lo que quieras de el. _

_Te amo y siempre lo voy hacer. _

_Gracias por los momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias por tu amor y lo último es que siempre te esperare. Pasaran años y mas años y te aseguro que nunca, nunca me olvidare de ti. _

_Te amare hasta que no tenga fuerzas para vivir,_

_Edward._

Chicos gracias por sus reviews, add to favourites y alertas. Este no es el final, faltan todavía una carta de Bella y el final. No espere que terminara así pero leí todo y odie a Bella de una manera tan profunda. Pero uno nunca sabe tal vez al final vuelva aparecer mi amor por ella.

Déjenme sus reviews.

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

_Edward:_

_Seria inútil pedirte que no te fueras ya tomaste tu decisión y la acepto. Ni yo misma se que es lo me retiene con ellos. De una cosa estoy segura, no lo amo a el, te amo a ti. No piense que no quiero estar contigo es lo que mas quiero en el mundo pero ahora no es el momento. Espero que el tiempo borre las heridas que te he hecho mas no los recuerdos. Por favor no me olvides, se que mi recuerdo te va hacer mucho daño pero no podría aguantar saber que ni de mi nombre te acuerdes dentro de algunos años. Algún día, créeme, algún día te encontrare y en ese momento podremos, si quieres, pasar una vida juntos. Quiero que llegue ese día mas que nada en el mundo pero se que para eso debo enfrentar lo que mucho tiempo me quise negar. Mis hijas vienen conmigo y podría decir que tú no las quieres pero eso seria una mentira. Se que me aceptarías con ellas. Voy a ir a tu departamento tomare ese collar y lo guardare hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. En el fondo siempre supe que algún día te ibas a cansar, se que no debimos empezar esto porque era obvio que saldríamos lastimado pero igual lo hicimos y no me arrepiento_

_Te deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón lo mejor. Discúlpame por hacerte sufrir. Mi tiempo contigo ha sido hermoso, valioso y nunca lo olvidare. Tampoco olvides que yo también te amo y que iré por ti. Lo hare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en este mundo. Gracias y no olvides que siempre seré tuya._

_Mi mayor miedo ahora es no volverte a ver, _

_Bella._

Falta una capitulo y se acaba. Llore escribiendo esto pero ya es tiempo de acabar. Gracias por favourites, alerts y review!

¿Como quieren que sea el final? Ideas por fas!


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo

Edward va caminando por la calle con la intención de comprarse un café. Estos 4 años sin ella han sido horribles y parece ser que con el café resistirá día a día.

Bella avanza buscando una dirección que tiene en un papel que esta a punto de romperse de tanto abrirlo y cerrarlo.

En un momento, cuando el sol se habré pasó entre las nubes, sus miradas se encuentran.

Ella sigue con el pelo largo marrón y con esos ojos tan hermosos.

El esta tan guapo y parece que los años para el, no han pasado.

Cada uno sonríe, no esa sonrisa falsa que en los cuatro años de estar separados han dado, sino una sonrisa sincera.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que no han estado juntos Edward se siente completo, tan solo viéndola.

Ella sabe que Edward es lo que falta en su vida.

En vez de caminar, Edward corre hacia ella y la abraza. Da vueltas con ella en brazos. Su sueño se hizo realidad, ella esta de nuevo junto a el.

Bella mete sus dedos entre sus cabellos y se da cuenta que sus recuerdos no le hacen justicia.

Para Edward no pasa desapercibido el collar que lleva en el cuello.

Poco a poco el, la baja y la pone en el piso.

"Te dije que vendría por ti" le murmura ella.

"Y yo, que siempre te esperaría" le dice el.

Lo único que quedaba para sellar ese momento tan perfecto es el beso que tanto han estado anhelando.

Ya después ella le contaría que dejo a Jake hace unos dias. El no lo tomo muy bien pero después de estar sufriendo tanto, por primera vez no buscaría la felicidad de Jake sino la suya. Ella hizo las maletas de sus hijas se las llevo a la casa de Alice y las dejo ahí diciéndole que regresaría pronto por ellas. Se había prometido agradecerle a Rose por conseguirle la dirección del departamento de Edward y también que si no lo encontraba ya no lo buscaría mas, esa podía ser una señal de que tal vez el ya había vuelto a empezar su vida y sin ella. Había tardado 4 años pero o había hecho había enfrentado y superado todo para estar con el.

El también tenía cosas que contarle. Hace unos meses compro una casa para que si en algún momento volvía a verla pudieran vivir ahí con sus hijas. Ha trabajado mucho para poder ofrecerles una buena vida; sabia en su interior que ella cumpliría su palabra, que iría por el. Después que paso un tiempo con sus papas decidió dejar Forks y mudarse a Francia. No sabia como se había enterado pero luego harían preguntas ahora era el momento de disfrutar el uno del otro.

_FIN_

Gracias chicos, los quiero muchísimo. Espero que les haya gustado el final.


End file.
